Cloud storage systems provide users with the ability to store electronic documents and other files on a remote network rather than on a local computer. This allows users the ability to access the remotely stored files from any device that is capable of connecting with the remote network, for example using a web browser over an Internet connection. Cloud storage systems also provide users with a large amount of memory to store files so that users are not limited by the memory capacity of the devices that they own. Users typically log into an account on the cloud storage system using a username and password. The cloud storage system provides a user interface for users to view, edit, and manage files stored on the system. Cloud storage systems also provide users the ability to share files with other users. Cloud computing services may work in tandem with cloud storage systems to allow users to create and edit files and allow collaboration between users on the same tile.
Users have access to a wide variety of services and applications provided by third-party websites over the Internet. These third-party applications or services may provide files that a user may wish to download or copy, either to the user's client computer or to a cloud storage system. In order to save the file onto the cloud storage system, an intermediate device or service is usually necessary. For example, the user may save the file onto the user's client computer before uploading the file from the client computer to the cloud storage system. Alternatively, intermediary online service providers may allow a user to input a uniform resource locator (URL) link to the file stored on the third-party system. The intermediary online service downloads the file from the third-party system and saves it onto the cloud storage system.